


Miraculous December 2020

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Canon Jewish Character, Christmas, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hanukkah, Holiday Traditions, Hot Chocolate, Krampus - Freeform, Kwanzaa, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, M/M, Mistletoe, Parodies, Short Chapters, Some Crack, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, chloe salt, gifs, prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 14,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: I made a prompt list!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Luka Couffaine, Max Kanté & Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 48
Kudos: 99





	1. Prompts




	2. Ugly Sweaters

When Marinette walked into class carrying four shopping bags with winter-themed designs filled with some sort of yarn material, the entire class, sans Alya and Adrien knew what it was time for

”UGLY CHRISTMAS SWEATERS!”

Everyone, even Chloé rushed to get the sweaters Marinette had made for them while the two new kids just stood and watched with a hint of jealousy. Once they got their sweaters, they gave the Eurasian girl compliments in the form of insults on her work

”Yuck!” Kim exclaimed as he looked down at his black sweater with red and green ornaments hooked on

Rose scratches her arms and back due to the unholy amouth on tinsel on her pink sweater dress with green and white striped sleeves, “Mari, this one itches _so_ good!”

“It’s so ugly!” Nino said in regards to the blue sweater with black and white striped sleeves that had a fire place with mini stockings sewn on the front

“You’re worst yet, Mari!” Alix takes a selfie of herself in her Rudolph sweater with a small red Christmas light stuck on as the nose

Nathaniel smiled, ”The jokes are as horrible as ever!” On his blue sweater was a menorah and the words, ‘Happy Challah Days!’

When they heard these weird forms of compliments, Alya and Adrien wanted to say something. Their friend must’ve put so much work into these and they were just insulting her work, but when they saw Marinette laughing and smiling, they realized that she wasn’t offended

Chloé smiled, “Dupain-Cheng, these are the ugliest-effing sweaters I’ve ever seen, and I love it!” She poses to show of her red and green striped button-up sweater covered in mistletoe, bows, and ornaments

As her friends give her compliments, Marimette notices Alya and Adrien standing off to the side looking left out. She smiled and walked over to them with one of the bags, “Don't think I forgot about you two!”

Alya tries to play it off, “What? You thought- Well, I mean if you _wanna_ give us sweaters, we won’t stop you.”

Adrien plays along, “Didn’t even cross my mind.”

With a smirk, Marinette reaches into the bag and hands them their sweaters. One was orange, had white sleeves, and an arctic fox wearing a Santa hat was on the front. The second had red and white stripes and there were mittens stitched on the front, back, and sleeves. The two new students felt themselves tearing up and immediately clutched the sweaters

”I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!” Adrien wailed as he clutched the sweater close to his person

Alya quickly put on her sweater and went to hug Marinette, “You really are my best friend!”

”Where’s yours?” Max asked as he straighten his blue sweater vest with fake snowflakes stitched on

Marinette’s eyes widened at the mention of her sweater. She looked in the bag she was holding and cringed, “I don’t know, guys. It’s pretty ugly.”

”Can’t be as bad as this one,” Juleka said as she pointed to the black and red sweater with a purple hand-made wreath covered with ornaments on the front

Marinette gave a shrug, “Alright. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She reached into the bag and pulled out the final sweater. It was pink, “You guys might wanna huddle together so you have someone to hold onto

Alya raised an eyebrow, “It’s that bad?”

”Yep.” Once everyone huddle together in front of her, Marinette slipped on the sweater, and the entire class gasped. Mylène even screamed

Kim averted his eyes, “Oh, God! It’s disgusting! It’s hideous!”

“It’s us,” Sabrina deadpanned

Kim took another look and realized that Marinette’s sweater had a flexible mirror sheet cut into a circle glued to the front of her sweater. Stitched on the sweater in white was, ‘World’s Ugliest Sweater’ “... Oh.... Well it’s still hideous!”


	3. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2!

It was December in Paris. Six inches of snow was covering the ground, schools were closed, Andre started selling hot chocolate with the couple's initials written with creamers, Gabriel Agreste was working on a new winter line, and Mme. Bustier's class was spending their day in the park working on snowmen

"Girl, lovin' the classic snowman!" Alya exclaimed as she snapped a picture of Marinette's snowman, complete with the top hate, eyes and mouth made out of rocks, carrot nose, and stick arms

Marinette smiled, "Thanks, Alya. Come on, let's check out the others."

First, they went to check out Adrien and Nino's snowman. When they got there, Nino seemed to be consoling Adrien. Alya snorted, "What happened to him?"

"Apparently, our sunshine child thought that snowmen came to life when you put the top hat on them."

"Aww," the two girls cooed

"I thought magic was REAL!" His cries were muffled due to his face being buried in the crook of Nino's neck. "Bro, you gotta learn. Frosty's just a character. Snowmen don't actually come to life, except in cartoons and that one horror movie" Adrien sobs harder. Alya takes a quick picture of their snowman, one with cat ears and with black rocks arranged to look like a mask, then goes to check out the other snowmen with Marinette

They walk over to Alix, who's still working on her's, "Hey Alix!" Marinette greeted, "How's your snowman coming along?"

"Actually, I made a snow woman," The pink-haired girl steps to the side, revealing her snow woman with a red bikini top wrapped around it. Alya breaks out into a fit of laughter, "Oh my God! Did you bring that from home?!"

Alix rolls her eyes, "I don't wear bikinis. I bought this before we came here."

"You bought a bikini top just to use for your snow woman?" Marinette asked

"Yep! Now if I can find any leaves under the snow, I'm gonna make some hair."

"Well," Alya takes a picture, "Good luck with that," She said before she and Marinette walked away

"Oh! How about we check out Max and Kim's?" Marinette suggested and points towards the couple

Alya smirked, "Yeah, let's see what those two are up to."

They walk over to the jock/nerd couple and find them building a small army of snowmen. Marinette gives them a confused look then asks, "What's going on here, guys?"

Max points to Kim with his thumb, "This guy wanted to build an army to take down our government."

"And I still do!"

"Kim, babe. I love your idea, but let's face facts... Nathaniel's army is way better than ours."

"Damn it, you're probably right," he muttered

"Okay, I gotta see what Nathaniel came up with!" Alya said excitedly

Marinette smiled, "Knowing him, it's bound to be amazing."

__

"I was right." The entire class stares in awe at Nathaniel perfectly detailed snow sculptures of the heroes battling Hawkmoth and Mayura

"Dude."

"Nath, this is awesome."

"How the hell did you do this?"

"We've only been here for an hour!"

Nathaniel just responded with a shrug and continued to work on the sculpture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is a little crappy, I'm tired


	4. Holiday Pageant

It was the night of Francoise Dupont’s annual holiday pageant. This year, the students would be performing an hour-long two-act musical production of ‘A Christmas Carol’ with a more modern look

The part of Scrooge went to Kim, Nino got the part of Jacob Marley, Nathaniel got the part for the ghost of Christmas Past, Mylene for the ghost of Christmas Present, Marc for the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, Juleka and Adrien as the Cratchits, and Max as Tiny Tim

Once the cast was selected, the remaining art club members got to work on designing the backdrops for the town, Scrooge’s room, the Cratchit’s home, and the graveyard. Marinette of coursed volunteered to make the costumes, but so that she didn’t overwork herself, some of the students who also knew how to sew helped her make the costumes with the ghost’s costumes being the most impressive. 

Nino’s was a sleek business suit with rips and tears with metal chains attached to barely noticeable hooks in the lining of his costume. Nathaniel’s costume was a pristine white suit with gold and blue accents. Mylene’s was a flowing shoulder-less green dress with trumpet sleeves, white trim, and she wore a red flower crown. Marc’s was a hooded leather jacket with the words ‘Dead on Arrival’ painted in white on the back, black ripped jeans, and black leather boots (Nathaniel could not take his eyes off of him)

The drama club was originally going to use a soundtrack from the musical, ‘Scrooge!’ but when Juleka mentioned Luke, the play now had some original songs and music

Rehearsal started in November. It was challenging at first, but the actors were finally able to memorize their lines and stop stepping over each other’s lines, and just in time, too

The audience members were amazed by the realistic-looking sets, the beautifully-made costumes, and the students’ acting. They even gave standing ovations when the songs were over. One of the songs Luka wrote, ‘It’s Scrooge!’, sung by the ensemble, was a crowd pleaser, along with ‘I Can See Your Future’, sung by Marc.

When the show ended and the cast went to take their bows, they all received cheers of appraisal, and not just from their families in the audience, from all of Paris, too. Since Nadja and Jagged are family friends of the Dupain-Chengs, they of course had to see Marinette’s classmates perform. Nadja talked about the production on her show, and Jagged even sang a few of Luka’s songs, making the play even more popular

Long story short, their school play is going to be on Broadway

-The End


	5. Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack

The art club students have decided to spend their snow day together by Rose’s house- They had a brief snowball fight with Alix and Marinette’s team winning, they made a snowman, now they’re making snow angels

“Alright, help me up!” Juleka grabs onto Rose’s arm and lifts her up off of the ground, then she brushes the snow off of her back. Rose turns around and smiled at her perfectly made snow angel, “I love making snow angels!”

”Mine keep coming out weird,” said Nathaniel as he, Marinette, Marc, and Alix stared at his snow angel in confusion. Juleka and Rose walk over and see that instead of a snow angel, there’s a Grimm Reaper. Next to it is a bat, one that looks like the outline of a dead body at a crime scene, and a skull with crossbones

”Nath, I worry about you, sometimes,” Alix said, voice laced with concern

Marinette asked, “Are you dying?”

”I probably am.”

”I enjoyed our time together,” Marc said before kissing Nathaniel’s cheek, “Love you.”

”Love you, too, Rainbow.”


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s give Sunshine a little love

The Agreste mansion was extremely cold during December. Adrien sat in front of the fire place, watching the flames dance and listening to them crackle. He was bundled up in the sweater Marinette had made for him and was finishing up his mug of hot chocolate. Before he could get up and ask the chef to fix him another mug, Nathalie sat down next to him and handed him a fresh mug.

Adrien took it with a polite smile and leaned up against her, enjoying the warmth his assistant/maternal figure was radiating. He suddenly felt warmer and looked up to see the Gorilla wrapping a blanket around him before ruffling the blonde’s hair and sitting down next to Nathalie

Finally, Gabriel Agreste walked in with a rarely seen warm smile on his face. He sat down next to Adrien and wrapped his arm around him before planting a kiss on his forehead. Adrien desperately wanted to lean into his father’s warm embrace, but he didn’t want to seem rude to Nathalie, but when the woman gave a kind smile, letting him know it was okay, he leaned against his father, savoring this moment

Plagg peaked out a little hit from his pocket and held onto his pointer finger. Adrien let out a content sigh and said, “I love you, guys.”


	7. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Nino CANNOT handle the Dupain-Cheng’s hot chocolate

Marinette’s warned them. Once, twice, three times, but they still wanna do the ‘Dupain-Cheng Hot Chocolate Challenge’. It’s called that because her family makes some of the hottest hot chocolate known to man. One sip has a weak man’s tongue blistering and have then sent to the hospital.

”Guys, don’t do this,” Marinette said, but with little care in her voice, knowing those two aren’t going to back down for their challenge

”No way, dude!” Nino exclaimed, “This will be the year where we finally handle your family’s hot chocolate!”

Kim nodded, “We’re gonna do it! We’ve been building up a tolerance to hot and spicy foods for almost a year, now we’re ready!”

Marinette rolled her eyes at her friends’ antics. She really needed more girl friends. “Alright, if you say so. Maman’s making the mugs right now, so it’ll be a minute.”

”And don’t forget our little wager, Mari,” Nino said in a taunting voice

Marinette groaned, “Yes, if you can drink just a sip without screaming like little babies, I will make you new jackets. But if you start crying, I get fifty bucks.”

”Which won’t happen!” Kim exclaimed with a smirk, “We’re gonna drink that hot as hell chocolate, and get new jackets! Just you wait, Mari.”

**Five Minutes Later...**

Kim and Nino are writhing on the floor, screaming and bawling their eyes out. Next to them are their still full mugs of hot chocolate. Marinette and Sabine sip their hot chocolate and watch with pitying looks on their faces

”... So, when can I get that fifty bucks?” Marinette asked before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She turned to Sabine and said, “It’s not as hot as it was last year.”

”I decided to go easy on them,” Sabine stated, “Your friends are kind of wimps, dear.”

”Yeah, I know.”


	8. The Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gather 'round as I tell you the tale of a butterfly man who tried to steal Christmas, only to fail

Every Miraculi in Miracu-ville Liked Christmas a lot... But Hawkmoth, who lived just north of Miracu-ville, Did NOT!

Hawkmoth hated Christmas! The whole darn season! Now, please don't ask why for no one knows the reason. It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were on too tight. But many think that the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was two sizes too small.

"Already hanging their stockings," he scoffed with a sneer, "Tomorrow is Christmas, it's almost near!" Then he growled, his fingers drumming, "I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming!"

For, Tomorrow, he knew... But whatever the reason, be it his heart or his tie, he stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the Miraculi. Staring down from his manor with a sour, wrinkled frown at the warm lighted windows below in their town. For he knew every Miraculous down in Miracu-ville beneath was busy now, hanging their mistletoe and wreath.

"Alya, pass me those scissors," said Marinette as she sprinkled a wreath with glitter. Her hands still covered in tape and ribbon from wrapping a present for her boyfriend, Alya turned to the tall girl in dark clothes, "Juleka, can you pass Mari those?"

With a silent nod, Juleka complied. She passed Marinette the scissors and she snipped off a ribbon, not too low and not too high. "Done!" In her hands, she held a beautiful hand-made wreath with fake snow and shiny bells. Praises her friends sang, sing and sing! Marinette blushed, embarrassed by the whole thing. The young Eurasian is a creative girl, making regular items shine brighter than the rarest pearl.

She looked around at her friends in the class. Each one fiddled and worked on their crafts. "One last thing..." The genius' robot hovered then flew, next to his creator looking through his toolbox colored blue. With an "Aha!" Max turned the robot around and twisted his screwdriver. Markov now played Christmas carols loud through his speaker.

Alix beamed, her ice skates were polished, they gleamed, "Damn, I can't wait to go to the ice rink!" Exclaimed the girl with hair the color pink. Beside her was Nathaniel, her best friend in the clutch, although, he didn't talk too much. What he lacks in social skills, he made up with his art, and his work caught the attention of the boy who stole his heart. The redhead is Hebrew, yes, it's true, but he still made a Christmas card for his boyfriend, and couldn't resist him under the mistletoe, too.

Alya and Nino, the reporter and DJ couple listened to Jagged's new album. Both can't help but smile and hum. Watching them with a smile was Adrien, who couldn't wait to spend the holidays with his girlfriend. Kagami's mother, so strict and uptight, agreed to let her daughter spend time with Adrien this night. With them would be Marinette, and Luka, too. The couples would double-date and each would exchange presents with their mates.

Down in Miracu-ville, standing close with bells ringing were the Miraculi. The streets were alive as every Miraculi began singing. They'd sing! And they'd sing! And they'd SING! SING! SING! SING!

The more Hawkmoth watched, the more he thought, "I must stop this whole thing! Why for years I've put up with it now! I MUST stop Christmas from coming!... But HOW?" Then, he got an idea! An awful idea. HAWKMOTH GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!

"I know just what to do!" He shouted, a laugh escaping from his throat. He quickly sewed together a Santa had and coat. "What a great trick! With this coat and this hat, I'll look like Saint Nick! All I need is a reindeer..." Hawkmoth looked around but reindeer were scarce. None were to be found. But that didn't stop Hawkmoth. "I'll make one instead!" Nooroo, his dog, came running to Hawkmoth who held up a red thread. And he tied a big horn on the top of the dog's head.

He loaded up some bags, and some empty sacks, too on a rickety sleigh. And he hitched up poor Nooroo. "Mush!" And the sleigh started down towards the homes where the Miraculi lay a-snooze.

Windows were dark, quiet filled the air as the Miraculi dreamed their sweet dreams without a care. "Stop number one," Hawk Clause hissed. And he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his gloved fists. Down the chimney he slid, getting dirty as he did. He stuck his head out of the fireplace and glared at the stockings hung in a row. "The Cesaires." And in one swipe, the stockings were no longer there.

Done was his wicked deed. Gone were the stockings, the wreathe, and the tree. Onto house number two, and then later three.

He slunk into the Lavillant's icebox, he took their feast. He took their cookies and took their roasted beast. He cleaned out that fridge as quick as a flash. That man even took their last can of Miracu-hash!

Next was the Couffaine's houseboat where he took their ornaments, their tree, their wreaths. He stole their carols written on music sheets. He stuffed the Bruel's presents back up the chimney with glee, then went to the Bourgeois' hotel and stole their Christmas tree.

The oldest Kurtzberg and his siblings with hair all red, each one was soundly asleep in bed. Hawk Clause looked around the living room, nothing Christmas related in sight. Only the decorations for Hanukkah, a holiday that lasted many nights. He took off, going into the homes, and stealing decorations. Finally, he made it to the home of the Dupain-Chengs.

Hawk Clause grabbed their presents, their tree, their decorations. Up the chimney, he started the shove, when he heard a sound like the coo of a dove. He turned around fast, and he saw the Miraculi girl. It was Marinette, hair, and eyes the color blue. He had been caught by baker's daughter, who'd got out of bed for a glass of water. She rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe the sight, "Santa? Why are you stealing our presents and tree this night?"

The man, so smart and so quick. He came up with a lie, he thought it up quick. "This tree has a light that just won't work, my dear. I'll fix it in my workshop and bring it back here." And his fib fooled the tired girl, then he patted her head. He got her a drink of water and she went back to bed. Once she was upstairs with her cup, he went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up.

He did the same to the other Miraculi's homes. Leaving nothing but dust in their now-empty living rooms.

It was past dawn, the Miraculi were still in bed, still a snooze when he packed up his sled. Filled to the brim with their presents, the ribbons, the wrappings, the tags, tinsel, trimmings, and trappings.

Up to the Seine, he rode. Ready to drown the presents he stole from their abodes! He was tauntingly humming "They're finding out that no Christmas is coming! They're waking up, here's what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open and let out a cry or two!"

"A sound I must hear!" Hawkmoth put a hand to his ear. He heard a sound rising over the snow, it started low, then started to grow... The sound wasn't sad, it was joy-filled and merry. It couldn't be, but it was, VERY! He looked at the down with shock in his eyes. What he saw was a surprise!

"Christmas can't be stopped!" Rose exclaimed as her girlfriend twirled her around like a top

Kim nodded, "This is tragic, I will not lie. But the holidays are about your family, not the presents wrapped with a beautiful tie."

"Whoever tried to stop Christmas from coming, it still came!" Marinette cheered, "Even without everything, it's still the same."

Hawkmoth, feet in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling: "How? There are no ribbons or tags. No packages, boxes, or bags!" Then, he had thought. Something he hadn't thought of before. "Christmas... It doesn't come from a store. Perhaps... It means a little bit more."

What happened next? Well, in Miracu-ville they say that Hawkmoth's small heart grew three sizes that day! He went into town with his sack of presents through the bright morning light, and he brought back the presents, making everything right. He brought back the toys and the roasted beast! He gathered with the Miraculi and enjoyed the feast.


	9. Coal

Lila got coal. That’s the story.

She’s a bad person, and she got coal while everyone else got presents.

The end.


	10. Snowballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story where Marc (and Marinette) Dominate in snowball fights

Alix and Kim were walking their way to school, but the two seemed to be paranoid about something. They were ducking behind cars, trees, and looking in every corner

”You see them?” Alix asked with her back pressed to Kim’s

Kim looks around, “No. Nothing. Just a few more blocks and we’re in the clear. Let’s go!”

They start running, not caring how difficult it was with the icy sidewalk. They just needed to go to school ASAP.

”We’re almost there!” Kim exclaimed when he saw the familiar building, “We’re gonna make it!”

”EAT SNOW, BITCHES!” Marinette shouted as she jumped out from behind one of the bushes and pelted them with snowballs

Kim gathers Alix in his arms, ”RETREAT!” he runs away as more snowballs are thrown at him

”Hey, at least it’s just-“

Marc steps out from behind a car with an armful of snowballs, ”SURPRISE, SUCKAS!” He throws each one at them. Kim runs towards Marinette as she’s gathering more snowballs

”Hurry! Get inside!” Alix yelled

Kim pants, ”I’m going!”

Marc yelled, “Mari! He’s coming towards you! Hurry!”

Marinette yelled back, “I’m trying! This snow is too soft!” She throws a clump of snow at Kim as he runs by and into the school, “Damn it!”

”Tell the others we’re coming for them after school!” Marc shouted, “We’ll have a mound of snowballs ready!”

“Your asses will be filled with snow!”

Alix and Kim rush into class and dust the snow off of their winter clothes. They look around and see their classmates and teacher doing the same

Alix sighed, “You guys, too?”

Alya shakes the snow out of her hair, “I walked out of my house, and the second I did, Mari ran right past me and threw snowballs at my face!”

Max dumps the snow out of his boot, “Marc came up behind me and threw snowballs at the back of my head. Then they fell into my snowsuit and my boots.”

”Marc shoved a snowball down my pants,” Nathaniel said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat due to said snowball, “I love him to death but come on!”

Juleka brushes some snow off the back of Rose’s jacket, ”Marinette snuck onto the Liberty in the middle of the night and threw snowballs at Luka and me.”

”Are they always like this?” Adrien asked

”Every. Damn. Year!” Alix exclaimed

The class goes on ranting about the cousins until Mme. Bustier settles them down, “Class, let’s look on the bright side, okay? Marinette and Marc can’t get us while we’re in here.” Suddenly, there was a tap at the window. Curious, she walked over and opened the window, only to be pelted by many snowballs and fall to the floor.

Ivan looks out the other window and frowns, “Where’d they get a ladder from?!” The others look out and see Marinette standing on said ladder, and Marc is keeping it sturdy, “We gotta do something.”

Chloé rolled her eyes, “But what?”

Everyone ponders for a moment until “Got it!” Nino exclaimed

It’s after school. Mme. Bustier and Mendeleiev’s classes wait out in the streets near the bakery, a mound of snowballs near each student

Nino pokes his head out from behind a tree and talks to everyone on his phone through Zoom, “Everyone clear on the plan?” They all nod

Aurore smirks, ”When Mari and Marc pass by on their way to the bakery, BAM! Snowballs right in their faces!”

Ismael chuckles deviously, “This is gonna be so good!”

”Finally, we’ll get them this year!” Rose squealed

”Alright, we gotta stay quiet,” Adrien tells everyone, “We don’t wanna give ourselves up.”

With nods, everyone turns off their phones and wait for the cousins with snowballs in their hands, ready to be thrown.

They wait...

And wait...

And wait...

Still waiting...

Alya struggles to keep her eyes open. She checks the time on her phone, “Guys, it’s been two hours. I don’t see ‘em.”

Nathaniel yawns, “Yeah, and so far we just hit M. Ramier.”

Kim gets up from his hiding place behind a car and stretches, “Alright, pack it up, guys. We’ll try this again tomo- AH!” A snowball hits him square in the forehead. The students pick up their snowballs and look around for Marinette and Marc but they’re nowhere to be found

”I don’t see them!”

”Where are they?!”

”I wanna go home!”

**“LUCKY CHARM!”**

Hearing the familiar phrase, they look and see the spotted heroine with her ice power-up suit throwing her yoyo into the air. The lucky charm that drops into her hands is a t-shirt gun.

Adrien pales, “Oh, crap.”

”They got Ladybug on their side!” Sabrina screamed

Ladybug smirked as she loaded snowballs into the t-shirt cannon, “And let’s not forget the newest hero.”

Appearing by her side is Capricorn, the holder of the Goat Miraculous, also using the ice power-up. He twirls his crook in his hand, scoops up a snowball, and chucks it at Ismael, making him stumble and fall into the snow

”Run,” Nino manages to say, and everyone runs from the bug and goat-themed heroes.

It took only three minutes for Ladybug and Capricorn to catch everyone, they didn’t miss a single student. Once they were done, they swung and vaulted away and land on Marinette’s balcony. They make their way into the bedroom and call of their transformations

”Spots off.”

”Horns down.”

The transformations dropped, leaving Marinette and Marc standing in the middle of the room. They high five. “Another excellent snow day,” Marinette said

Marc nodded, ”Same time tomorrow?”

Ziggy nodded enthusiastically and hugged Tikki, “Yes! Let’s do it again!”

And the student and teachers at Francoise Dupont were forced to endure this all throughout the winter season... Which lasts three whole months.

The End


	11. Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope I get this right. If anyone is Jewish please let me know if I need to fix something

“Rainbow, I wish you were here right now,” Nathaniel said into his phone

Marc sighed on the other line, “I know, but my cousins really wanted to see me and my moms.”

Nathaniel slumped into his chair, ”But for a whole week? I’ll miss you.”

”And I’ll miss knocking you out with snowballs, but these are these are things we have to suffer.”

“... I will hang up on you, Rainbow.”

”You love me too much.”

”Damn it.”

An elderly woman with red hair fading to white walked over to Nathaniel with a silver menorah, “Nathie, quit talking to your boyfriend and put the menorah on the table,” Nathaniel’s grandmother told him, making the redhead blush

”Gramma!” He groaned

She chuckled and kissed his forehead before handing him the menorah. Nathaniel heard laughing and continued talking on his phone, “It’s not _that_ funny.”

“It’s a little funny... Nathie,” he started laughing again at the cute nickname.

”I will hang up on you. No joke,” he deadpanned as he got up, made his way over to the window, and set the menorah down, making sure it was placed perfectly or his aunts and grandmother would say it isn’t placed properly

”Okay, I’m sorry.”

Nathaniel smirked, “I’m putting you on FaceTime so I can see how sorry you are.” He tapped the green button on his screen and Marc’s image appears. It looks like he’s trying very hard not to laugh right now, “Betrayed by my own boyfriend.”

Marc smiled, ”Come on, that name is adorable!”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, “Alright, you can call me that. Just not in front of the others, okay?”

”No promises,” Marc taunted before asking, “So, how’s your mom doing?”

Nathaniel frowned a bit, “She’s a little stressed. I mean, it’s our third Hanukkah without dad, our first without _Richard_.” He mimicked a gag, “We’re having Hanukkah over at our house, she’s cooking for everyone. So, not great. She’s even taken over the kitchen.”

He walks into the kitchen and pans his phone to show Aya, hunched over the stove and surrounded by two other women. Both kept trying to coax Aya into letting them help her cook

”Aya, sweetie, let us help.”

”Dear, rest for a bit, you’ve been working around the house all day. You went crazy trying to find the menorah.”

Aya suddenly perked up, “Oh! Where is-“

”On the window, mom,” Nathaniel said, and the four women’s attention was on him, “Aunts Devin and Lori, you remember Marc, right?”

Devin, the stocky woman with long brown hair smiled, “Now how could we forget our future nephew-in-law?”

”Especially with a cute face like that!” Lori squealed in a way that reminded Marc and Nathaniel of Rose, “Marc, you’re a reasonable young boy. Tell this woman to rest before she passes out on the floor from exhaustion.”

”... I don’t feel comfortable getting in the middle of this,” he said nervously

Aya smiled, “Thank you, Marc.” Then she got back to cooking

Devin rolled her eyes, “Nathan, knock some sense into your mother.” A crash was suddenly hear upstairs. She groans, “Looks like your cousins are up.” He and Lori run upstairs just as Nathaniel yells out, “Don’t let them go in my room!” He turns back to Marc and says, “Can I call you later?”

Marc smiles, “Of course. Love you.”

”Love you, Rainbow,” he hangs up and walks over to Aya. He looks and sees that she’s frying latkes in one of the pans. Usually his dad would make them and they’d come out perfectly, everyone loved them. Then _he_ started making them, all soggy from too much oil and everyone would have to pretend to like him or face his anger. Now his mom is making them, using the same recipe his dad used and trying her best not to leave a single thing out, “Mom, maybe aunt Devin and Lori are right. You’ve been kind of stressed for a while.”

Aya sighs, “I know, I just-“

”Want everything to go well since dad and he who shall not be named are gone and we’re hosting this year?” He said. Off her expression, he continued, “Mom, you’re already doing an amazing job. I know you’re trying to do your best since dad’s gone.” A tear escapes from his eye, “Everything would be perfect when he was still here and the family came over.”

Starting to cry, Aya turned off the stove so the food wouldn’t overcook. She sits down on the floor behind the counter, Nathaniel joins her. “I miss him too, mom.” He pulls her in for a hug “... How about I get aunt Lori and Devin to make the latkes and I’ll wrangle the the devils upstairs?” Aya let out a little chuckle at Nathaniel’s name for his cousins, “You go rest, okay?”

Aya kissed his cheek and got up off the floor, “Wake me up before it’s time to light the first candle. Love you, Nathan.”

”Love you too, mom.”

—

It was two hours before sunset, soon it would be time for the head of the house, Aya, to light the first candle on the menorah. Devin and Lori were in the kitchen making the food, and Nathaniel and his seven younger cousins, Louise, Abigail, Steven, Ethan, Marley, Eliza, and Carmine sat around the table in the living room and played with the dreidel. Carmine, who was five years old, had almost everyone’s chocolate coins

”You’re a butt, Carmine,” Louise, Nathaniel’s twelve year old cousin, sneered

”Louise, don’t call Carmine names,” Nathaniel chastised, “Now put your coins in the middle. It’s Carmine’s turn to spin.”

Each cousin put one chocolate coin in the center. Carmine spun the dreidel and it landed on gimel. He giggled and adds all of the chocolate coins to his pile.

Nathaniel folded his arms, “You’re a butt, Carmine.”

”Enough, enough!” Their grandfather, David, said as he walked into the room, “You’re all butts, end of story.”

They all groaned, ”Zeyde!” He just laughed then sat at the table, “Lemme show you kids how it’s done. Start the game over again.”

—

Much much later, ten minutes before sunset. Carmine has all of the chocolate coins. His cousins and grandfather glare at him

”I take it back, Carmine’s a butt,” David grumbled

Ethan groaned, “We’ve been saying that!”

David chuckled and got up from his seat, “Alright, boys. Get your yamakas on. It’s almost time to light the first candle. Nathan, go get your mother.”

Before Nathaniel could go upstairs, Aya walked down the stairs, looking bright-eyed and well-rested, “I’m already up, David.”

He smiled, “Alright, let’s go get those matches.”

—

It was sunset. The family stood around the menorah as Aya lit the shamash. She recited the blessing, and once it was done, Aya lit the first candle on the right. Once the shamash was placed back in its holder, Nathaniel held her hand

”Happy Hanukkah, mom,” he whispered

”Happy Hanukkah, Nathan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope I got everything right! Let me know please!


	12. Scrooge

Chloé Bourgeois is not a good person. Everyone in Paris knows it. She’s cruel, selfish, enjoys making her classmates’ lives horrible and using her father’s position as mayor to get whatever she wants. The class, sans Adrien, put it to a vote, that girl is never going to change. Ever. Or so they thought.

Appearing in her bedroom late at night was Sabrina Raincomprix, but not exactly. She was a ghost who took the form of Chloé’s ex-best friend. Sabrina followed Chloé’s every word, did whatever she commanded without questioning her. It made her hated by her peers, but once she broke away from Chloé’s control, her classmates accepted her and kept her safe from the blonde.

Chloé paled at the sight of her as a ghost, but who wouldn’t? No one wants to see their friend, or ex-friend as a ghost. The transparent version of Sabrina explained that she’s a messenger ghost and took the form of someone Chloé’s close too. Chloé scoffed at those words, calling Sabrina a traitor and lousy friend. The ghost ignored her and told her that tonight she would be visited by three ghosts, each one’s mission is to change her sour attitude. Before Chloé could ask more questions, the ghost disappeared. The blonde girl ignored her warning and went back to sleep.

An hour later, Chloé felt someone tapping her shoulder in her sleep. Annoyed by the person interrupting her rest, Chloé wakes up to confront the person, only to scream out of shock when she sees Marinette, looking very pale, almost transparent, and dressed in a glittering white dress. The ends of her hair were dyed white and she wore a headband with a candle.

She explained that she’s the ghost of Christmas Past, but Chloé laughed it off and threw one of her pillows at her, but it went right through the ghost version of her rival. Now believing her, Chloé took her offered hand, and the ghost flew her out of her suite and into the night sky. As they flew, Chloé noticed some younger version of her classmates. They finally stopped outside the hotel and look through the window of Chloé’s suite, making her gasp when she saw the younger version of herself opening up her Christmas presents.

Chloé smiled, remembering this moment in her childhood. This was the year she got her beloved Mr. Cuddly for Christmas. She was so happy... But then her father came in with some news. Her mother was leaving for New York. Well, actually, she already left. And without saying goodbye. This made young Chloé’s mood go sour and she started demanding more presents, trying to forget about her mother and surround herself with items to make her happy.

The ghost of Christmas Past took Chloé back home and warned her about the next ghost who would be arriving soon. When she left, Chloé shot up out of bed, panting. ‘It was just a dream,’ she thought, then went back to bed, only to be woken up by another person who look strangely similar to Mylene. She wasn’t transparent like the previous ghost, and didn’t wear white. She wore a shoulderless green dress with trumpet sleeves and a white trim. And resting on her head was a green wreath with red Christmas flowers. She introduced herself as the ghost of Christmas Present.

Instead of flying out of her suite and into the sky, the Mylène ghost led her out of the hotel and into the city. They stopped by the bakery where the entire class was having a private party. Everyone was exchanging gifts, eating cookies, drinking hot chocolate. It was all perfect. Seeing them together made Chloé feel a little left out but she tried not to show it. But when she heard Kim expressing how happy he was that she wasn’t there to spoil their fun, a tear escaped from her eye.

Everyone agreed with him, going on about how awful she is. And Adrien didn’t defend her! Her best friend didn’t defend her. He actually agreed with them. The ghost took her back home. Before she left, she told Chloé to reflect on what she just saw and to watch out for the next ghost.

Again, Chloé woke up from a dream, only this time she was crying. ‘Is that what people really think of me?’ She went back to sleep, bawling her eyes out. Minutes of crying later, and it was midnight. Chloé shivered as her room suddenly got colder. She looked and noticed that her window was open. She walked over to close it, and once she turned around, she screamed at the cloaked figure in front of her. They were shorter than her by a few inches, but still very intimidating.

The figure lowered their hood, revealing them to be Nathaniel, much paler and with the ends of his hair dyed black. Chloé tried to get away, but when a scythe materialized in his hand, that made her stay. He finally spoke and introduced himself as the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. Before Chloé could say anything, he tapped the floor with the bottom of his scyth, and the room faded to the school. The adult versions of her classmates were there, all married to their college sweetheart and socializing with each other.

Chloé looked around and saw Adrien with a gold wedding ring. She smiled, believing they rekindled and finally got together, but the ghost burst her bubble when he pointed to Kagami with a similar wedding ring on her finger.

The ghost that resembled Nathaniel went on explaining what everyone’s done with their lives, but three really stood out to her. Sabrina became mayor of Paris, a position Chloé ran for in her forties and lost. Now she’s running the city much better than her father. Adrien got a restraining order against her after she tried to attack Kagami when they announced their engagement. Marinette now runs a fashion empire that trumps Audrey’s, and her own sales were declining, leaving the Bourgeois’ close to bankruptcy with only the hotel as their financial stability. But due to the fact that Chloé is now running the hotel to the ground, that’s not going to last.

Having enough, Chloé begged the ghost to let her go home, but he hasn’t even shown her the worst part. A year later, the family _does_ go bankrupt and Chloé now lives in a motel and works as a cocktail waitress where she makes minimum wage. Believing that she’s learned her lesson, the ghost sends her back home.

When Chloé wakes up in the morning, she realizes what she was to do to make things right.

When Mme. Bustier’s students walk into class, they find neatly written notes on their desks. When they read what’s written, they find personal hand-written apologies from Chloé, listing all the things she’s done to them. The class is shocked by this, but their hearts soften when Chloé makes her way into class and apologizes in person. Realizing that she’s being sincere, they crowd around her for a group hug and tell her it’ll be a while before they can truly forgive her. Chloé says she’s fine with that, and the students get on with their day.

The End


	13. Mistletoe

Marinette and Luka didn’t know why their friends were giggling so much. Did they have something on their faces, on their clothes? No. Then what was it?

Before either of them could ask what was so funny, Ivan pointed up. Marinette was the first to look, and her face immediately heated up. Still looking up at the ceiling, she tapped Luka’s shoulder. He looked at what had his band mates/friends/sister laughing and what had Marinette’s face so red, and his face turned the same shade.

They were standing under the mistletoe. They looked back at the others and saw them grinning and pulling out their phones. Juleka made a ‘Continue’ motion with her hands.

Luka was terrified. Not because it was Marinette, she’s amazing. It’s because this would be his first kiss and he didn’t wanna mess it up with her. Yes, Marinette has kissed him before, but it was just on the cheek and treated as a sign of gratitude, but this? This would be romantic.

Realizing that he and Marinette were just standing there, looking all awkward, he finally did something. Taking a deep breath, he took Marinette’s hand in his, making her look up at him and see the matching red tint on his cheeks. She rested her free hand on his shoulder and Luka did the same with her waist. They leaned in close, Luka bent down a little due to the height difference, and their lips pressed together.

’Her lips taste like cinnamon.’

’He smells like vanilla.’

The sounds of camera flashing and Rose’s squealing were all just white noise as they got deeper into the kiss and wrapped their arms around each other. After a few more seconds, the kiss finally ended and they gazed into each other’s eyes.

’I just kissed my first girl.’

’Damn, he’s a good kisser.’


	14. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ever suck on a candy cane until it was really sharp at the end? I love to buy those big-ass candy canes and turn them into weapons!
> 
> Crack

“Alya! Adrien!” Alix yelled as she ran up to Dupont’s new students

”Hey Alix,” Adrien greeted, “What’s up?”

”Something wrong?” Alya asked

Alix replied, ”Yeah, sorta. Aurore and Mireille are passing out candy canes today.”

Adrien squealed at the mention of one of his favorite candies, “Thanks for telling us! When are they passing them out?”

”Actually, I came to warn you.”

Alya furrowed her brow, “Why? What’s so dangerous about candy canes?”

”Okay, so you know how some people like to suck on candy canes until they’re really sharp?”

Alya nodded, ”Yeah.”

Adrien shook his head, ”No.”

”Well, Nathaniel does it every time he gets a candy cane,” she explained, “He just sneaks up behind the class and gives them little jabs.” As an example she pokes at Adrien’s arm with her finger, “Yeah, so I’d keep an eye out for him.” Then she left, leaving Alya and Adrien a little nervous.

—

It was the middle of the school day. Mme. Bustier’s class sat in the cafeteria eating their lunch but Alya and Adrien were keeping an eye out for Nathaniel.

”Guys?” Out of shock, they scream, but calm down when they see that it’s just Nino with Marinette. “Lemme guess. Alix told you about Nath?”

Adrien takes a few breaths, “Yeah. We’re just a little paranoid.”

”We should be,” Alya said. “Who wants to get stabbed by a sharpened candy cane?”

“Well, I haven’t seen Nathaniel all day,” Marinette said, “Maybe he didn’t come to school-“

”CANDY STAB!”

Kim falls to his knees and clutches his arm, “Ow! That- Ow! Why does that hurt so much?! He just ran away! Is no one gonna stop him?! God, that hurts!”

”No! I’m out!” Alya gets up from her seat and heads to the door, “I’m not doing this, you guys are on your-“ Nathaniel suddenly runs past her and stabs her shoulder with his candy cane, “OW! Son of a- Ow!” She clutched her shoulder and mutters a few profanities, “What is that guy’s problem?! God! That hurts!”

Adrien looks around before getting up, “I’m gonna leave before-“ Nathaniel stabs him with his candy cane as he ran past him, “NATHANIEL?! Why?!”

”I’m coming for you again, Agreste!” He shouted before running out of the cafeteria.


	15. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m... I’m tired

Kitty Section goes out singing Carols in Holiday themed outfits Marinette made

... That’s it. I’m tired right now


	16. Fruit Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s reactions to fruitcake

Marinette: As the daughter of two bakers, I say... No. Just no. Never. You will never see me eat a fruit cake. Burn it!

Adrien: I have a strict model diet, so I’ll eat just about anything. But if I were stuck in a room with nothing to eat but that fruit cake? Let’s just say I’m not _that_ desperate

Alya: Hell... No.

Nino: Do what Mari said. Burn it to a crisp.

Kim: You couldn’t dare me to eat that thing!

Alix: It’s so fucking dry!

Nathaniel: It looks like a reindeer ate some fruit and then took a shit... Maybe that’s how it’s made.

Rose: It’s the only cake I won’t eat.

Juleka: I gotta go with Nath’s theory.

Max: I heard that it can last for more than a year. Now no one can pretend it expired after “forgetting it in the fridge.”

Ivan: Nope.

Myléne: I’m actually protesting against it.

Chloé: Disgusting! Utterly disgusting!

Sabrina: Who puts dry fruit in a cake?!

Lili: I’ll be honest, I would cut off my hair if it meant never even having to look at a fruitcake.

Luka: It’s melody sounds worse than the guy from Jaws scratching his nails against a chalkboard.

Kagami: That “cake” has brought great shame to every cake in the world, and it must be destroyed.

Marc: Just looking at it makes me wanna throw up.


	17. Cookies

Nathaniel couldn’t bake or cook to save his life. That is fact, everyone knows this. When he was twelve, he nearly set the kitchen on fire, trying to boil an EGG. So, he’s not longer allowed in the kitchen. When he went over Marinette’s house to work on a project, she and her parents blocked off the kitchen- The one in the bakery and the one in their house. They weren’t taking any chances.

Nathaniel wasn’t offended, he didn’t care. He knew that the minute he stepped into the kitchen, it would burst into flames. So, when Marc invited him over to his house to bake holiday cookies, he was terrified. What if he burnt them, mucked up the recipe, or set Marc on fire?... It could happen.

—

“Okay, Kurtzberg. Just breathe,” he told himself as he walked through the snow-covered streets of Paris to Marc’s house. “Just do whatever Marc tells you- Nope! Rephrase that. Just follow the recipe, and don’t go anywhere near the stove, oven, or anything that starts fires.” He nods to himself, “I got this.”

He makes his way up to the door of the familiar home, and knocks. A few seconds later, one of Marc’s moms, Alyssa answers, dressed in a grey thermal shirt, a white snow vest, black thermal pants, and white snow boots. She smiles, “Nathaniel! Come on inside.”

With a smile, Nathaniel walks in and takes off his boots, not wanting to track snow in his boyfriend’s home

”Marc’s in the kitchen,” she says, “He was so excited when you said you’d bake with him.”

Hearing those words, Nathaniel internally screamed. _‘Shit, I’m gonna mess this up.’_ “W-well, I’m glad he asked me,” he nervously chuckled as he began taking off his winter gear. “So, what are you and Penny gonna do while we’re baking?”

”Oh, we’re just going to a movie,” Penny answered while zipping up her coat as she walked down the stairs, “Hey, Nathan,” she greeted.

Nathaniel waved, ”Hi, Penny.”

Alyssa grabbed her hat and scarf off of the coat rack and put them on, ”Alright, let’s go. If we head out now, we might be there as soon as the previews end.”

Penny gave a playful roll of her eyes, “I’m comin’.” She turns to Nathaniel, and with a smirk, she says, “Try not to burn down the house.”

 _’Crap, crap, crap.’_ “I’ll try,” he said with a strained smile.”

Once the two women were out of the house, Nathaniel took a few more seconds to reassure himself that everything will be fine. “I’m not gonna burn the house down, I’m not gonna burn Marc. Just let his beautiful fingers guide you... I have got to think before I say things out loud.” He makes his way to the kitchen where he sees the most beautiful sight. Marc is leaning over the counter and reading a cookbook. Not only that, but he was dressed in white yoga pants and a raspberry-colored hoodie with the sleeves rolled up.

_’Oh my God, he’s so cute.’_

Nathaniel must’ve said that out loud, because Marc turned to him with that beautiful smile Nathaniel loved so much and said, “Hey, you’re here!”

_’Good, he didn’t hear me.’_

”A-alright, let’s get baking,”

“Great! Go wash your hands, then we can pick out a recipe.”

After he washed his hands (WASH YOURS HANDS STUPIDS!) Nathaniel read through the recipes with Marc

”So, what do you think?” Marc asked, “Sugar cookies or chocolate chip?”

Nathaniel arched an eyebrow, “We aren’t using the mix?”

Marc suddenly went quiet. He rested his hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “You are so, so lucky that Marinette wasn’t around to hear that.”

Nathaniel couldn’t hold back a laugh. Marinette would kill him if she saw him using cookie mix instead of baking from scratch, “Alright, I got it.”

Marc chuckled, “She calls it ‘Voodoo baking’.

”Yeah, that sounds like Marinette.” Nathaniel looks through the book and picks out the recipe he’s familiar with and looks the easiest, “Let’s do chocolate chip.”

“Alright,” Marc grabs the red bowl he set to the side, puts it in front of them, and reads the ingredients, “We need two sticks of butter,” he points to said ingredient which is in front of Nathaniel, “So just go ahead and put those in the bowl.” Nathaniel arches an eyebrow, ”I know, it sounds so unhealthy.”

He picks up the two stick, “Well it’s gonna be even more when we add the chocolate chips, right?” He tosses the ingredient into the bowl, “So, what’s next?”

”Next, we add one cup of sugar.” Marc sets the book down and holds up the measuring cup.

Nathaniel pouts, “Was this a trick to make me do math?”

Marc covered his mouth with his hand, trying to suppress a laugh, “Yes, Nath. This was all a trick to make you do math. Come on, you can see how much is one cup.” He points to the red markings on the measuring cup

Nathaniel gives an exaggerated sigh, “Fine. But next time, I’m making you do a subject you don’t like.”

Marc grabs up the small bag of sugar, “Deal. But that’ll be hard since I like all my subjects at school.”

“Damn it,” Nathaniel said, “Why does my boyfriend have to be a nerd.”

Marc kisses his cheek, “You love me.”

”... Yeah, I do. Hand me the measuring cup.”

After adding the sugar to the bowl, then came the eggs, much to Nathaniel’s horror. Even though he wasn’t boiling any of them, he was pretty sure they would spontaneously combust once their in his hand. Once that was out of the way and they added the rest of the ingredients. Some ingredients involved Nathaniel groaning about having to do math, and Marc guiding Nathaniel’s hands while standing behind him, making the redhead’s face heat up. Finally, they were ready to add the chocolate chips.

Marc starts stirring, “Just pour those in until I say when.”

Nathaniel smirked, “Nah, I’ll just keep adding chocolate chips until the bag is empty.”

”Okay, I’ll pour and you stir.”

”Yeah, much better choice.”

While Nathaniel stirred in all of the ingredients, Marc set a pan down on the counter and covered it with tinfoil. He looks at the batter and says, “Looks good. We can start putting them on the pan, now.”

The two boys took out spoons and started scooping the batter onto the pan until there was no more left in the bowl and they had twenty-four cookies. Finally, the moment Nathaniel has been dreading... The oven. Thankfully, Marc put the cookies in, so he didn’t have to go anywhere near it

”That was fun,” Marc said with a smile as he washed his hand, “And see? You didn’t burn the house down.”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened at those words, “How did you-“

”You’re not very quiet.”

”Oh...” Nathaniel bites his lip as he remembers all the stuff he said out loud, “Did you hear the part about-“

”Letting my beautiful fingers guide you?” He said before kissing his cheek, “It doesn’t sound as bad as you think.”

“It sounds more innocent coming out of your mouth than mine.” Nathaniel rests his head on Marc’s shoulder, “So, what are we gonna do while we wait for the cookies?”

”... Disney movies?”

”Yay!”

After about twenty minutes of watching The Little Mermaid, it was time to take out the cookies, and much to Nathaniel’s relief, they came out perfectly and they tasted amazing. He had to bake with Marc more often.


	18. Skiing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt

Lila claims she’s going skiing at some fancy resort that’s hard to get into. (Resort De Rich Person) when really, she’s just staying home (B*tch)

Chloé is actually going to that resort with some family members

When Lila returns to school after a week of just staying home (She lied and told her mom about a week-long Akuma) The class, (Sans a few, (You know who they are based on my fics)) ask about her trip to Resort De Rich Person, and Chloé interrupts by saying she went to the resort and she didn’t see her anywhere

Lila tries making up a bunch of excuses, but Chloé manages to expose her

AKUMA!

FIGHT!

MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

Finally, the class shuns Lila, apologizes to Marinette, the end


	19. Snow Storm- Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

  * School’s closed due to a snowstorm! Yay!
  * It’s gonna take a least a week or two to clear the snow, it is beyond cold outside so the students can’t do their usual snow day activities without getting frostbite even with twenty layers of clothes on. 🥶
  * The Akuma class (Plus Marc, Kagami, and Luka) decide to spend a few days at Marinette’s house, sipping hot chocolate, watching a few movies, wearing sweaters and scarves that Marinette made.
  * Some have sweater paws! 🐾 
  * They sleep in the living room, and just get into this pile to keep warm during the snow storm
  * Tom and Sabine take pictures because this is too adorable and then send them to their parents




	20. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally just remembered that I forgot to write something for day 19, and I just threw this together.
> 
> Is this crack? It feels like crack

Nino storms into the classroom with Marinette following behind, “You need to calm down.” “I can't calm down!” “It's not the end of the world.” The two take their seats, “Yeah, it is... it's absolutely the end of the world.” “You have all next semester to make it up.”

Nino slams his head down on the table and hides his face in his arms, “I don't care!”

Adrien furrowed his brow, “Dude, what’s got you so upset?”

His words are muffled, “I don’t wanna talk about it!”

Bustier walks in with her usual cheery mood, “Good morning, class!” She frowns when she sees one of Nino upset, "Before I start teaching, Nino, why the sour face?"

Alya leans over her desk and squeezes her boyfriend's cheek teasingly, "Yeah. Why the sour face?"

Nino slumps into his seat, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then I will," Marinette said, and everyone's attention was now on her. "Nino wrote a Christmas song for music class-" Nino groans, "And it was a really great song, but his teacher gave him-"

Nino covers his ears, "Don't say that out loud!"

"He gave him a D!”

Nino slams his head down on his desk, “Ah! She said it out loud! I've always gotten A's in music. How does a person go from an A to a D?!"

Chloé smirked, "Happened to me in eighth grade."

Mme. Bustier shot him a sympathetic look, “Well, I'm sorry to hear that Nino-“ She hears a snore and looks to see that Alix has fallen asleep on her desk, “Alix!” Her head shoots up, ”Sorry! Sorry.”

“Why are you so tired?” Mylene asked, and Alix let out a frustrated yell, “There's a stupid cricket in my room so I can't sleep!”

Before anyone says another word, Aurore walks in with a small stack of index cards, “Hey, Mme. Bustier! I have your class’ secret Santa assignments.” She hands the teacher the cards, making her and the students, except for Adrien and Alya smile.

”Class, it’s that time of year again!” She walks around the classroom and places the cards in front of each student, “Remember to give good, creative gifts.”

”And if not?” Alya questioned

”Whoever gives the worst give, will have to join the teachers on Christmas eve for Christmas caroling.” The students cringed at the thought of that.

“Noted.”

The next day at school, Adrien is showing Marinette and Alix the gift he got for Nino. Alix is bouncing in place while drinking from a large cup of coffee.

”Alright, so Nino was telling me the other day that he broke his headphones, so...” He reaches into the green gift bag and pulls out a brand new set, “I got him a new pair. It comes with a Bluetooth, volume control-“

Marinette interrupted, “I thought Mme. Bustier said that your secret Santa gifts have to be really special and creative.”

“... So not great.”

Alix speaks rapidly, “It’s fine! They’re fine! They’re okay! He’ll like them! He might not! He really needs headphones!” Marinette tries to take to coffee cup out of her hands, but the skater is not letting go.

Adrien looks and sees Nino sitting on one of the benches, using earbuds to listen to music instead, “Well, let’s see what he has to say.” He runs over to the bespectacled boy and sits down next to him. He removes one of Nino’s earbuds, grabbing his attention. “Hey, dude! What’s up?“ Adrien grins, “Close your eyes and get ready the best secret-“

Kim walks down the stairs, speaking through a megaphone, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Calling Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette raised her hand, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Who's calling?!"

Kim slid down the railing and landed by her, "I’m your secret Santa!" Marinette squealed, "And your Christmas present is..." He points to the front door, where Luka enters with two boxes in each of his hands, “Luka! And...” The guitarist opens the boxes, revealing one to be filled with five hamsters, and the other filled with three black kittens, “Your favorite animals! Hamsters and black cats!”

“Oh my God!” Marinette jumps up and down with joy and shakes Kim by his shoulders, “I love this!”

Luka smiled at the Eurasian girl and kisses her on the cheek, “Merry Christmas ma-ma-Marinette.”

Marinette tackles Kim into a hug, "Oh my God Kim! Thank you. This is the best Secret Santa present ever! I got my boyfriend with boxes full of my favorite animals!"

Nino smiles at the scene before them while Adrien looks dejected, "That's a legit secret Santa gift." Adrien chuckles nervously, "Yeah. It is." He hides the gift bag behind his back and speed-walks away, "Bye!"

The next day at school, Nino is running after the school's music teacher, M. Anthony. "M. Anthony. Sir, c'mon, please!..."

M. Anthony sighs and stops to face Nino, "Nino, the reason that you got a D is that your Christmas song deserved a D." Nino takes a deep breath ad calms down, "Okay. All right. You're the teacher, and... And I respect your decision." "Thank you."

Nino yelled, "What is the matter with you?!" Offended, the music teacher walks away, Nino goes after him, "I'm sorry! Wait! I let my emotions get the best of me! I'm gonna work on this! M. Anthony! M. Anthony! Come on!"

In the locker room, Sabrina is putting some books in her locker when Ivan walks in, "Madame Sabrina Raincomprix," he said as he approached the red-haired girl at her locker, "Let's talk secret Santa."

Sabrina smiled, "You're my secret Santa?!"

He nodded and stepped to the side. Sabrina gasped when she saw who he was blocking, "Delmar?!"

He held out his arms, "Merry Christmas, Sabrina." She engulfed him in a hug, "Thank you, Ivan! This is the best gift ever!"

The burly boy chuckled, "Maybe you guys should go out for hot chocolate."

Delmar offered Sabrina his arm, "Shall we?" Sabrina linked their arms together, and the two walked out of the locker room.

Meanwhile, in the art classroom, Adrien is talking with the art kids about what he should get Nino when Nathaniel walks in. He makes his way toward Alix, and hands her a large cup of coffee, "Here. This is the most gigantic cup of coffee they sell." Alix frowned, "It's not enough, Nath!"

Adrien taps the surface of the table, "Guys? I still need help. What am I gonna get Nino?" Before anyone can give him some ideas, Marinette skipped into the art classroom wearing an off-the-shoulder Santa dress and carrying one of the black kittens and a purple gift bag, "Secret Santa time!"

Alix grinned, "Are you mine, Adrien, or Nath's? If mine, I will just take the kitten.”

Marinette hands Nathaniel the bag, "I’m his Secret Santa!" Nathaniel took his gift with a smile, "Thanks, Mari." He looks inside the gift bag and goes silent when he sees what's inside. "Marinette... You did not." He pulls out a glass container that holds a paintbrush covered in what looks like red paint.

Adrien furrows his brow, "A paintbrush?"

"A special paintbrush!" Nathaniel exclaimed, "It's from a real movie! Mari, I can not believe you got me this."

"What movie was it used in?" Alix asked

Nathaniel smirked as he kept admiring the paintbrush, "There's No Red Paint".

"Wait, that one about the artist boy who comes back from the dead and uses a sharpened paintbrush to stab his two best friends?"

"Yep." Nathaniel pulls the paintbrush out of the case and points the sharpened end at Adrien, "Starting with the pretty blonde boy.”

At the mansion, Adrien and Felix are putting ornaments on the tree. Felix peers over at Adrien and sees that he put two gold ornaments next to each other, "Two ornaments of the same color can't be next to each other." "Why?" "Because it looks weird and tacky." "... Looks fine to me." "You really are uncle Gabriel's son."

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Nathalie walks in the room and opens the front door where she finds a short figure wearing a black coat with the hood up covering their face, standing right outside. Adrien, Felix, and Nathalie stare at the figure, perplexed. Felix finally says something, "Is that the ghost of Christmas yet to come?"

"You're close." The figure steps into the mansion and removes their hood, revealing themself to be Nathaniel, much to Adrien's confusion. "What are you here for?"

"... You." As he said this, Nathalie slowly walked up behind him and cracked her knuckles but Adrien stopped her by giving a shake of his head. "...Do you have your new paintbrush with you?" Nathaniel smiled innocently before lifting his arms up and spreading his legs apart so Adrien could frisk him. When he frisked his legs, Nathaniel said, "Don't be shy." Adrien ignored that and frisked his ankles. He feels something and pulls out a paintbrush. "That's my old paintbrush."

Adrien tosses the paintbrush to the side, "Okay. So what do you want?"

"Happy Holidays, Adrien," he said in a bored voice. Adrien wonders why he came all this way just to say that until he comes to the realization, "You're my secret Santa?" He nods, "So... what's my gift?"

"An idea for a present to give to Nino," he answered. Adrien's confusion and slight fear morph into amazement "You have an idea?! Awesome, tell me!"

Nathaniel smirked, "Beg me."

Felix let out a haughty laugh, "I like this one!"

The next day at school, Alix is resting her head on the stair railing when Nino walks over to her and nudges her shoulder, waking her up, "Oh. Hey, Nino. What's up?"

"Just this." He presents a small red gift bag, "For you, dudette!"

"So you're my secret Santa?" The creole boy responds by handing her a gift bag, "Thanks, Nino!" She reaches into the gift bag and pulls out a small glass jar. Inside is a cricket. She frowns, "You bought me a cricket? Is this a sick joke?"

He shook his head, "Nope. I caught you a cricket. That's the one that's been living in your room, keeping you up every night." Alix stared at the annoying little insect with awe, "Shut up, how did you-- how'd you catch him?!"

"Your dad let me into your room after you left this morning, and I used some peanut butter to lure him into that box," he explained, confusing Alix. "How'd you know that crickets like peanut butter?"

Nino's expression turns serious, "Everybody likes peanut butter."

At the top of the stairs is Adrien with Nathaniel and Kim. All three of them are wearing winter coats and behind them is Kitty Section with their instruments and some sound equipment. Adrien lets out a whistle, grabbing everyone's attention, "Hey! Okay, everyone, you guys know M. Anthony, Francoise Dupont's amazing music teachers!" He points to the very confused man, "Yeah! There he is, right there. Well. Early this week, he gave Nino Lahiffe a D on his Christmas song." Everyone gasps at the news.

Nino groaned, "Oh man, now everybody knows!"

Adrien continues, "So... We thought you guys should hear Nino's Christmas song and see what you think." He, Nathaniel, and Kim removed their coats, revealing Christmas-themed outfits. "Hit it!" He points to Luka, who gives him a nod, and Kitty Section starts playing Nino's song.

Adrien: _Carolers are singin', sleigh bells are ringin'!  
It's that time of year!  
Everyone's toasting chestnuts are roastin'!   
Christmas time is near!_

_But something's missin' and I'm wishin' Wishin' that you knew!  
How much it would mean to spend this _

Adrien/Kim/Nathaniel: _Christmas time with you!_

Nathaniel: _So if you feel it comin'_  
  
Kim: _On this special day_  
  
Nathaniel/Kim: _Just trust your heart_  
 _Don't let your head get in the way_

Adrien/Kim/Nathaniel: _‘Cuz it's Christmas!_

Adrien: _And the start of somethin' new!_  
  
Adrien/Kim/Nathaniel: _‘Cuz it's Christmas!_  
  
Adrien: _And I hope you feel it, too!_  
 _Candy canes and mistletoe!_  
 _Jack frost nippin' at your nose!_

Adrien/Kim/Nathaniel: _But all of it means nothin' without yooou!_

Adrien: _If just for a minute, you get a feelin'_  
 _Look up in the sky._  
 _Santa's here so get in the spirit!_  
 _Just give it a try!_

_Children beamin' and I'm dreamin' Hopin' that it's true’!_   
_'Cuz it would mean so much to spend this’_

Adrien/Nathaniel/Kim: _Christmas time with you!_

Nathaniel: _So if you feel it comin'!_

Kim: _On this special day!_

Nathaniel/Kim: _Just trust your heart 'Cuz I can't wait to hear you say!_

Adrien/Nathaniel/Kim: _That it's Christmas!_

Adrien: _And the start of something new!_

Nathaniel/Kim: _Well, it's Christmas!_

Adrien: _And I hope you'll feel it, too!_

Nino: _Everyone together sings_  
 _Of silver bells and golden rings!_  
 _But all of it means nothin'_  
  
Adrien/Nathaniel/Kim/Adrien: _Without you...Oh no no no!_  
 _It's not Christmas!_  
 _Without you-you-you!_  
 _It's not Christmas without you!_

The courtyard errupts into claps and cheers when the song ends

“Merry Christmas, Nino from your secret Santa!” Nino Immediatly engulfs the blonde into a hug.

M. Anthony walks over to Nino, “Alright, okay... Maybe I was wrong about your song.”

”Yeah!” Kim exclaimed, “Way wrong!”  
  
M. Anthony ignores him, “And I’ve decided to change you grade to an A.” Once again, everyone cheers.”


	21. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples Ice Skating Prompt

  * There’s a Couples ice skating contest in Paris
  * The teams are Marinette/Luka, Adrien/Kagami, Marc/Nathaniel, Juleka/Rose, Nino/Alya, and some background characters no one cares about
  * The theme is Heroes and Villains so they wear ice-skating versions of the heroes and akumas outfits
  * Marinette and Luka go as Multimouse and Viperion, Adrien and Kagami as Ladybug and Chat Noir respectively, Marc and Nathaniel as their comic personas, Juleka and Rose as Mayura and Hawkmoth, and Nino and Alya as Bubbler and Lady WiFi
  * As they’re practicing, one couple starts causing a scene, shouting about how unfair it is that they’re not allowed to skate
  * Philippe, annoyed with the two brings up a cheating incident from last year involving the two, which is why they can’t skate
  * The two storm off in a huff
  * Hawkmoth sends an Akuma that goes into an ice skate one of them is trying to get off of the other
  * They turn into Frost and Flake, Jessie and James type Akumas
  * ”Prepare for trouble! You don’t stand a chance!” “Cower in fear as we blow you away with our ice dance!”
  * Their power are similar to Frozer, except they can shoot ice from their hands
  * Thry freeze the other competitors, including Kagami, Luka, Nathaniel, Rose, and Alya. (They were only frozen because they were getting their significant others to safety.)
  * Ladybug and Chat use their ice power-up and give the remaining skaters Miraculous’.
  * Marc gets the goat, Juleka gets the tiger, and Nino gets the Dragon (Since Carapace has been comprised. *cough* Chloé *cough*
  * Lucky Charm- Hand fan
  * Komodo uses ice dragon and gets himself frozen into an ice ramp
  * Capricorn rounds them over to where they need them
  * Tigress turns invisible with the fan, Ladybug and Chat Noir skate over the ice ramp
  * Thinking they’ll do an aerial attack, Frost and Flake get ready to blast them, but Tigress with the fan, still invisible, deflects their blasts, and they freeze themselves
  * MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!
  * Back to the competition
  * First Place: Marinette & Luka
  * Second: Adrien & Kagami
  * Third: Marc & Nathaniel
  * Fourth: Alya and Nino
  * Fifth: Rose and Juleka




	22. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else just tired right now

Anyway, prompt:

Chloé tears through the mall, looking for the perfect gift for Sabrina who she may or may not have a crush on... That’s it.

I’m gonna try at write the next chapter tomorrow. Mainly because I love that movie


	23. Krampus

Nathaniel remembers the stories his grandmother would tell him when he was younger. He’s never really believed in most of them, but there was one that stood out.

’Nathan, remember this. You have many friends who celebrate Christmas, they are all good children, but there’s always one or two bad apples. If they don’t change their way during the holiday season, then _he_ will take them away.’

’Who, gramma?’

’... I had a friend who celebrated Christmas. She was a lovely girl. Her sister? Not so much. She demanded, screamed, lied. December rolled around, and I felt a Chill go down my back when St. Nick was delivering his presents. I heard hooves on wood, dangling chains, and a bloodcurdling scream that night... The next morning, my friend’s sister was gone. Her bed had scorch marks, and that’s when I knew... Krampus took her.’

’Krampus?’

’The anti-Santa, dearie.’

...

To this day, Nathaniel still believes in that story. He knows it’s a little childish to believe in a supposed folklore story his grandmother told him as a child, but he couldn’t help but think that it was real. And if it is... Two people in his class aren’t safe.

The week before holiday break, he saw Lila pushing Marinette down in the snow whenever she thought no one was looking, but he saw.

She scoffed as Nathaniel helped Marinette up, “Like anyone would believe you.” Then she flicked those dicks on the side of her face and left

A day later, Rose was picking up the remains of the early Christmas present Juleka gave her- It was a little pink porcelain angel. He offered to glue it back together, lifting her mood a bit.

Chloé cackled and walked away to cause more trouble before the holidays. She poured paint on the sweater Alya’s grandfather bought for her, dipped Alix’s new skates in a bucket of water, rusting the blades, messed with Nino’s new holiday track that he’s been working on for days.

’If there is hope for the wicked, help them before Krampus makes his rounds. If not... Don’t waste your time.’

And he didn’t.

‘Gramma, does Krampus take Jewish kids who are bad?’

’Well... I’ve never heard anything about him coming around during Hanukkah. But if he does, I’m sure he wouldn’t come after you.’

He always looked out the window the night of Christmas Eve, trying to catch a glimpse of the mythical beast. He never did see him, but Nathaniel was sure he was out there...

Finally... He heard it. He hurried to his bedroom window and saw a hunched figure walking on the roof of the hotel. It jumped all the way down to Chloe’s balcony and kicked the door down before walking inside. After a few seconds, Nathaniel heard a bloodcurdling scream, the clanking of chains, and he saw a flash of red-orange light, almost like fire.

The figure jumped from roof to roof and made a weird sound as it landed. It sounded like a horse’s hooves. He saw it land of the roof of the apartment building where Lila lives. It smashed a window open, and Nathaniel heard another scream. Then the chains, and then the fire. He drew the widows shut and hid under his covers until morning.

It was January. Nathaniel walked to school. He hasn’t slept since that night, which would explain the dark bags that were under his eyes. When he got to school, he saw police officers in his classroom.

”What’s your relationship with Miss. Bourgeois and Rossi?” He asked Marinette.

”... We weren’t friends,” she answered, “Never have been. Probably never will be.”

He saw some of his classmates who didn’t know the truth about Lila looking conflicted. They wanted to be happy that Chloé was missing, but they were also sad about Lila.

Nathaniel flinched when he felt one of the officer’s tap his shoulder, “Mind if I ask a few questions, son?” He nodded.

The officer pulled out a few photos, and Nathaniel paled at the sight of them. One showed hooves circling around Chloé bed, another shower scorch marks all around Lila’s room, and there were metal chains on their bedroom floors.

”You know anyone who might had done this?”

’Yes.’

He shook his head, “No, officer.”

After school, instead of going home, he rushed to the nursing home where his grandmother is.

”Gramma, I need you to tell me. What happens to Krampus’ victims?”

The woman went silent for a moment and set down her book, “... Well... He takes them to his domain. It’s sort of how Christians would define hell, I suppose. There’s a river of fire, eternal suffering... I doubt there’s any way to get out. Why do you ask, dear?”

”... I think he took two girls from my class.”

”Well, did they deserve it?”

The lies, the cheating, sabotage, threats, harassment, assault, stealing a Miraculous, working with a terrorist.

”Yeah... They did.”


	24. Santa Hunting

"Okay... And, action!" Nino exclaimed as he started recording with his phone.

The Akuma class students sans Chloe and Lila stood in the Dupain-Cheng's living room wearing dark clothes and vests with cameras attached. Marinette looked to the camera, "Alright, it's year nine. And we're still looking for Santa. Joining us this year are Alya Cesaire and Adrien Agreste. Wave to the camera," the wave, "Last time we've tried hunting down Santa, we were young and naive, we didn't have the right tech. But now..." Nino pans his phone over to Max, sitting on the couch with his laptop, "Thanks to Max, we've got cameras all over my home. Nothing's getting past us this year, right guys?"

"Everyone nodded, "Right!"

Nino pans his phone back to his face, "We're coming for you, St. Nick!"

10:36 pm- The kids are all asleep either in sleeping bags or on the couch. Kim suddenly gets up and leaves the room. He comes back a few minutes later with toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his foot and gets back in his sleeping bag.

10:41 pm- Sabrina stirs a bit in her sleep before waking up. She turns to her left where Alya is sleeping next to her. She pushes her away, giving herself more room.

10:45 pm- Alix sneaks over to Adrien with a bowl of water, sets it down next to him, then places his hand in the bowl.

10:59 pm- Nathaniel stands in the corner of the room.

11:04 pm- Nathaniel stands over Ivan as he sleeps.

11:13 pm- Nathaniel stands in front of the camera.

11:39 pm- Mylène kicks Adrien who’s fast asleep. She flips him off, then gets back in her sleeping bag.

11:45 pm- Marinette shoots up from her sleep

”Guys,” she taps Kim and Alya’s shoulders, “Guys! I heard something! Max, check the cameras.”

Everyone starts slowly waking up. They get up out of their sleeping bags and Max grabs his laptop and pulls up the footage.

They look over the live feed in and outside the house. They check the camera in the bakery and find a sparkling red blur zooming around the room.

”Is that him?” Alix asked in disbelief.

Ivan gasped, “No way.”

”He’s fast for a fat man,” Nathaniel pointed out.

Marinette ran out of the room, ”To the bakery!” Everyone ran after her, out the house, and down to the bakery. They looks around for the mysterious figure they saw on Max’s laptop.

”I don’t see him.”

”Where’d he go?”

”Guys! Outside! Hurry!”

The group runs outside the bakery and gasp see nine reindeer hooked up to a sleigh on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng’s home.

Adrien’s eyes gleamed, ”Oh my God, he is real.”

”Alya fumbles for her phone, “I gotta get a picture!”

”Hurry!” Rose shouted, “The reindeer are about to take off!”

A dark figure gets in the sleigh, grabs the reigns, and the reindeer fly off into the night sky. Alya manages to get a picture of the silhouette in the full moon and grins.

”Oh my God!” Kim exclaimed, “We finally saw Santa! We saw him! Sorta, but you all saw the flying reindeer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half-assing it


	25. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s how the couples would decorate their trees

Marinette/Luka

Alya/Nino

Marc/Nathaniel

  
(And a menorah)

Adrien/Kagami

Ivan/Mylène (Pretty sure they’re hippies and would never cut down a tree)

Kim/Max

Sabrina/Chloé

Juleka/Rose


	26. Christmas

Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and a happy New Year! (Let’s hope 2021 is better) Call your families, send them gifts, and have fun 🎄

❤️ BooksRBetterThanPeople

Also, LGBT EMOJIS! 👰🏾🤵🏾‍♀️👰🏾‍♂️🤵🏾🧑🏾‍🎄🏳️‍⚧️


	27. Kwanzaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kwanzaa, people!
> 
> Also, Kim x Max!  
> (To those who celebrate Kwanzaa, let me know if I need to fix something)

After placing a straw mat down on the dining room table, Max and Kim began setting up the display.

"Thanks again for helping me set this up, Kim," Max said as he set a bowl of fruit on the table then pulled a candle holder out of a box labeled, 'Kwanzaa' and set it on top of the mat.

Kim smiled, "It's no problem. I'd do anything for my favorite boyfriend."

Max's cheeks turned a darker shade as he rolled his eyes, "I'm your only boyfriend."

"You're still my favorite." He kisses Max on the cheek, "Plus, it's cool to learn about other cultures and their religions."

"Well, actually," Max said, "Kwanzaa isn't really a religious holiday. It's more of a cultural celebration."

"See? Learning already!" The two boyfriends laughed. Kim pointed to the table display, "So, what's this stuff called again?"

"Well, the mat we set down is called a mkeka. It symbolizes the historical foundation of African ancestry," he explained, "The candle holder is called a Kinara, and the bowl of crops is called a mazao, which represents the community's productivity."

Kim nodded, "Got it." He reaches into the box and pulls out a bag filled with three red candle, three green, and one black, "How do we arrange the candles?"

Max points to three holders on one side of the Kinara, "Red on the left side, green on the right, and black right in the middle."

Kim set the candles down on the table, and the two begin putting the candles in the Kinara. When it's time to place the final candle, their hands touch when they reach for it at the same time. They quickly retract their hands and try to hide the blush forming on their cheeks. Quickly, Max set the final candle in the middle.

"So, do the candles have a meaning?" Kim asked

"Well, the red candles represent struggle, the green represents hope, and the black one signifies the those who draw their heritage from Africa."

"Cool. Is there a specific order you need to light them?"

Max points to the black candle, "The black candle, Umoja, unity, is lit first. Next is the far left red candle, called Kijichagulia, self-determination. Then it's the far right green candle to represent Ujima, collective work, and responsibility. Next is the second right candle for Ujamaa, cooperative economics. Then it's Nia, or purpose, the secret left candle. The last red candle represents creativity, or Kuumba. And finally, the last candle is Imani, faith.

Kim smiled, "That's really beautiful."

"Like you," Max whispered."

"What?"

"What?"

Now feeling awkward around each other, they just continue setting up the table while Max explains what each display means. The muhindi are ears of corn that are laid out as a tribute to fertility and there's one ear of corn for each child in the household, so nine for him and his younger cousins who will be coming over soon. Then there's the zawadi, gifts for the children with historical value that are sometimes handmade.

As they admire their work, Claudie walks into the room and commends them on their work, "Boys, the table looks wonderful! Kim, thank you so much for helping out." She turns to Max with a serious expression, "Keep this boy or you're grounded."

"Mom!" Max groaned while Kim chuckled.

She giggled, "Well, the family's going to come soon. Kim, would you like to stay?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, I gotta be home soon. I got family coming over, too," He grabs his coat off of the rack and puts it on, "See you later, babe."

Max smiled, "Bye."

Kim leaned down and Max stood on his toes as they did every time they kissed. Max covered their faces so Claudie couldn't take any pictures. "You're no fun," she groaned.


	28. Scarf

Alya tells Nino that Marinette made Adrien the scarf he got for his birthday. Nino, upset that Gabriel took credit for his friend's work, tells Adrien. He calls his dad a shithead, goes to the bakery and kisses Marinette under the mistletoe.

The End


	29. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma Class during snow days

Marinette

Alya

Adrien

Nino

Kim

Max

Alix

Nathaniel

Rose

Juleka

Ivan/Mylene

Chloe

Sabrina

Bonus! Marc


	30. Movies

“Okay, guys! Time to introduce this poor sheltered boy to the wonders of Christmas movies!” Nino announced as he made his way towards his living room tv, “We will show him the movies his cruel father has deprived him of! We will right this injustice!”

The akuma class, Marc, and Luka cheered while Adrien just sat quietly.

”G-guys, can’t we just watch the movies as friends?” He asked, “This doesn’t have to be about me.”

Alix rolled her eyes, “Oh, please! We make everything about you!”

”What do you-“

Nino cut him off, “Anyway! Which movie would you like to watch first? Grinch 1966, Grinch 2000, or Grinch 2018?”

Adrien furrowed his brow, “Aren’t they all just the same?” At that, everyone gasped and looked at the model as if he committed murder, “... What?”

”Adrien,” Marc said, “Sweetie. Sunshine. I am morally obligated to smack you across the face over, and over, and ov-“ Nathaniel covers his mouth, “Adrien, just pick one!”

”O-okay! 2018?”

Rose nods with approval, “Good choice! But if you ever say all three of these movies are the same, I will take you on, Agreste!”

Adrien backed away a little bit, “O-okay. Can we watch the movie now?”

”Yes,” said Marinette, “And after this, we’ll watch a Charlie Brown Christmas, every Simpsons Christmas episode, that Kwanzaa episode of the Proud Family, the Rugrats Hanukkah episode, then Die Hard.”

Adrien arched an eyebrow, “‘Die Hard?’”

“YIPPEE-KI-YAY, MOTHERFU-!”

”Not in front of him!” Marinette chastised, “We’re cutting that part out! He doesn’t need to be tainted anymore by us.”

”I still don’t see how that one is a Christmas film,” Max said.

”Well, the movie took place during Christmas time,” Juleka explained, “So, it’s technically a Christmas movie.”

”Then they should have shot it during Christmas time!” He exclaimed, “It makes no sense.”

Nino turns on the tv, ”You can complain after we’re done saving this boy.”

”I-I don’t need-“ Alya shushes him

”We will fix you,” she whispered

-Many Hours Later-

Adrien stares attentively at the tv as one of the many Simpsons Christmas episodes play on the screen while the others are either staring down at their phones or are asleep.

When that episode ends, Nino looks up from his phone and plays a new episode, “Well dude? How are you enjoying the movies so far?”

”I LOVE THIS!” He yelled, startling his friends.

Luka chuckled and gave him a pat on the back, “Glad we could fix you.”


	31. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

  



	32. Happy New Year

Let’s Make This Year Suck Less!

🥂


End file.
